The present invention relates to an automatic dispenser, particularly for packages of food products.
Various types of devices are currently known for automatically dispensing fried food such as, for example, potato chips or cold snacks such as sandwiches or prepacked buns.
The devices for dispensing fried food usually comprise a box-like structure containing a cup elevator or dredge for extracting, for example pre-cooked and frozen food, from a refrigerator or they have a fixed container fitted with a hopper for conveying the food into the fryer by gravity.
The devices for dispensing cold snacks have a plurality of fixed vertical containers arranged side by side and each accommodating a stack of a separate type of food.
All such known types of devices have the disadvantage of storing food in an inefficient manner, thereby occupying a considerable volume which increases the overall volume of the device itself.
Furthermore, if fixed vertical containers are used, the individual food packages are stacked on the top of each other, with the consequent risk of being crushed.
This not only limits the number of packages which can be stacked within the device, but also the amount and the type of food which can be contained in such packages.